Diavolo
Information Diavolo is the main antagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo. He is mostly known as the "Boss" of the gang Passione, which corrupts Naples by dealing drugs in the streets, making him Giorno Giovanna and Bruno Bucciarati's superior and greatest enemy. Because of his obsessive secrecy, almost no one knows about his appearance, name and past. Diavolo is also the father of Trish Una, and commands Team Bucciarati to bring her to him whilst keeping her safe from the traitorous Squadra Esecuzioni. Diavolo is secretly the alternate personality of Vinegar Doppio, and is a Stand User who wields the incredibly powerful King Crimson in battle. Personality The biggest personality trait Diavolo shows is his obsession with erasing any trace of his history and keeping his presence a secret from the world, a compulsion he tries to fulfill by any means. As he believes the mistakes of the past or simply the past itself is something to be defeated and destroyed in order for human beings to grow, he is exceptionally anxious about his past, linking it to fear, and being apprehensive of anyone learning of him. Even in the already secretive Passione hierarchy, Diavolo goes to excessive length to hide his identity and his face, issuing orders through several proxies or by computer so that nobody ever meets him personally. Diavolo lives most of his life in the shadows, hinted to perpetually travel across Italy hidden in Doppio, his alternate personality, and sleep in motel and hotel rooms exclusively. This compulsive trait of erasing his past is also an allegory to the inherent imperfection in King Crimson, specifically Epitaph's ability; While he can see into the future so as to avoid any mistakes, Diavolo's Stand ability cannot erase any low points or 'ebbs' in his life that have already occurred, forcing him to try to fix his errors through his own personal, manual efforts. Diavolo also has a violent tendency to hunt and kill those who try to uncover any kind of personal information, or are merely susceptible to lead his enemies to him, as shown by his will to kill even his own family if it means keeping his identity safe - something highly vocalized through his attempts to murder his daughter, whom has never even met Diavolo herself and only knew things her mother passed down. This is however partially justified since family members within the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure universe share a mystic spiritual link, with Diavolo and Trish being able to sense each others' souls and know where the other is as well as if they are alive. Nevertheless, Diavolo is sufficiently pragmatic not to go on a killing spree every time he's about to be discovered, notably only using his power to confuse a hotel cleaning maid just for as long as he needs to erase any trace of his presence. As soon as he learns of a Passione member trying to investigate him, they will be dubbed as traitors and made examples of his wrath and absolute power. Most notable are Sorbet and Gelato, whom Diavolo had killed and in the case of Sorbet particularly, cut into pieces and framed in formalin, then delivered to Squadra Esecuzioni as a grim warning of the fate awaiting potential traitors. Diavolo is also persistent in keeping himself a secret even from Doppio, his most trusted subordinate and alter-ego. Stand: King Crimson Destructive Power: A Speed: A Range: E Persistence: E Precision: ??? Developmental Potential: ??? King Crimson, sometimes shortened to K Crimson, is the Stand of Diavolo. It has a sub-Stand ability, Epitaph, which was primarily introduced by Vinegar Doppio, Diavolo's split personality. King Crimson embodies Diavolo's personality in its entirety, as he frequently speaks through his stand. Aside from that, its face frequently possesses an angry or irritated expression, though on rare occasions, it also shows a maniacal grin when certain events fall in Diavolo's favor, such as when he gets his hands on the Arrow. Time Erasure King Crimson's signature ability is to erase a given frame of time lasting up to 10 seconds, starting from the instant the ability is activated. "During" this period of time, other people will be unable to experience anything that happened and will retain no memories of it either. After the allotted time frame, they will suddenly find themselves in the situation they were supposed to be afterwards. There is, however, one instance where a person was able to see their double before finding themselves in their future position. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Stand Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Characters that hail from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Universe Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealer Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains